Olvido
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: A veces olvidar era bueno, otras era simplemente cruel, pero siempre es necesario.
Olvido.

(N/A: Esta es la continuación del One-shot "Vacío", altamente recomendado leerlo para la completa comprensión de este fic.)

Hadas y humanos no debían mezclarse jamás, no pertenecían juntos, estaban mucho mejor separados, todos lo sabían, por eso Karin se mantenía alejada de ese humano de cabello blanco que no parecía ceder en su determinación de encontrarla desde que ella estúpidamente se acercó mucho a él en su primera visita al bosque y no pudo evitar que la viera por solo un segundo. Pero ese segundo fue suficiente para que el humano siguiera regresando aunque sea una vez por semana o incluso a veces por días seguidos para revisar cada rincón del bosque.

Ella habría hecho algunas travesuras para espantarlo de no ser porque el humano realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo, e incluso era de utilidad. Se suponía que era su tarea ayudar a las criaturas del bosque, era su guardiana después de todo, pero él no dejaba de hacer todo lo que estuviera en su capacidad para cuidar de los animalitos cada que los veía en problemas, tanto que muchos luego de unos meses entraron en tanta confianza con él que prácticamente lo seguían cuando venía.

Un día de esos una boba ardilla casi hace que la descubra, pero logró ocultarse a tiempo. Esos animalillos traidores parecían estar del lado del humano, pero ella no iba a cometer el error de dejar que la viera de nuevo. En algún momento el albino tendría que rendirse.

O bueno, eso pensaba antes… porque pasó un año entero y él siguió volviendo.

La primera vez que él llego a su bosque fue durante el cumpleaños ciento sesenta de Karin, y en cuanto llegó su cumpleaños ciento sesenta y uno y él volvió a venir, ella decidió que finalmente no podría permitirle volver más, era simplemente demasiado peligroso para ella, no podía tomar el riesgo de romper más reglas permitiendo que volviera a verla. No quería que le quitaran sus poderes y su bosque, para una hada como ella, de alas artificiales, era todo lo que tenía.

El humano de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesas era tan hermoso y gigantesco como siempre mientras daba sus rutinarios paseos por el lugar, siempre con ojos atentos, buscándola. Karin simplemente no podía entender por qué era tan persistente al respecto. ¿Por qué no solo se resignaba a pensarla como un extraño sueño?

Como era su costumbre siguió al humano durante todo su recorrido, hasta que él como siempre se recostó a un costado del lago. Esperó pacientemente a que se quedara dormido como cada vez y comenzó a acercársele disimuladamente apenas flotando un poco, tratando de camuflarse con el césped.

Estaba a solo unos metros de llegar hasta el humano cuando de repente un sonido extraño retumbo de él perturbando la usual calma del bosque. Ese sonido comenzó a despertar al albino y ella rápidamente voló a esconderse tras una roca.

-Agh, Matsumoto. ¿Qué quieres?- lo oyó hablar con ese aparato, celular, que al parecer servía de comunicador. Hubo una larga pausa. –Dile que no me interesa… Nada de peros… No, no quiero. ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender acerca de eso?... Esa chica no me interesa, punto.- ¿chica? ¿Qué chica? Sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo de celos irracionales asomó la cabeza por detrás de la piedra, oyendo atentamente la conversación. –Ninguna de ellas llama mi atención, yo… ¡¿Qué?!- su repentino chillido casi manda a Karin contra un árbol de la impresión. -¡No es por ninguna duendecilla del bosque! ¡Eso fue solo un sueño… y en todo caso, era un HADA no una duendecilla!- ¿oh? ¿Entonces él si la recordaba como un sueño? ¿Pero por qué seguía volviendo al bosque y buscando tan minuciosamente por cada rincón y mirando al cielo entre las hojas? -¡Sé que dije que era hermosa, pero eso es obvio si es un producto de mi imaginación!- Karin se quedó sin aliento ¿él la llamó hermosa? Sintió su rostro enrojecer. -¡Y si sigo volviendo aquí es solo por el trabajo, solo por eso, no la estoy buscando como un idiota! Soy especialista en geobotánica y aquí hay plantas que podrían no estar en ningún otro lugar en el mundo, ese es mi único interés de este lugar… ¡Deja de decir tantas tonterías! ¡Y te dije que me llames Hitsugaya! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Adiós!- volvió a guardar su aparato con semblante enfadado.

La hadita se apoyó contra la piedra y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo.

Así que él se llamaba Hitsugaya… y resulta que al final solo venía a su bosque porque estudiaba la vegetación… y creía que ella era un sueño… y hermosa…

Se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir su corazón latir desbocado. Era ridículo… ¿Por qué un humano le estaba provocando todas esas emociones confusas? Bueno, sin duda era hermoso y amable, ayudaba a sus animalitos y cuidaba de las plantas, pero aun así… seguía siendo cien veces su tamaño… y ella… se suponía que ella, un hada que nació sin alas, jamás podría… sentir sentimientos como estos… como… de amor…

¿Se estaba enamorando de un humano? No, no es posible… eso llenaría el vacío de su existencia eterna, y las hadas como ellas no podían ¡mucho menos con un ser humano!

Pero Hitsugaya era… tan bueno y especial… o al menos eso pensaba antes de que una gigantesca construcción de vidrio conocida como "frasco", según recordaba, cayera sobre ella, encerrándola.

Oh, maldición. Esto era malo.

Trató desesperadamente de golpear el cristal para escapar, pero era demasiado duro, trato de dispararle con sus poderes de luz, pero el hechizo solo traspaso el material debilitado. Gruñó cuando el maldito humano que ahora de ninguna maldita manera amaba pasó un papel sobre la apertura y alzó el frasco a la altura de su rostro.

-¡Suéltame, maldito humano!- rugió golpeando el cristal.

-Sabía que eras real.- sonrió victorioso y Karin se prohibió a sí misma hipnotizarse con su sonrisa. –No estaba loco, ni fue un sueño, realmente existes. Me has dado muchos problemas mientras trataba de encontrarte, pequeña problemática.-

-¡Así que sí estabas buscándome! ¡Lo sabía!- apoyó uno de sus deditos contra el cristal, apuntando al humano. -¡Humano idiota, libérame! ¡No tienes idea de en todos los problemas que me metes!- pisoteó, dándose cuenta que si hacía eso podía romper el papel, por lo que empezó a pisotear rápidamente tratando de escapar, pero él pronto cubrió la única salida con su mano, el muy maldito.

-Lo siento, no te dejare ir hasta que me contestes algunas preguntas.- Hitsugaya la miró fríamente dejándose caer sentado sobre el césped. -¿Realmente eres un hada?-

-No, soy una sirena. ¡Claro que soy un hada torpe! ¿Qué otras criaturas con mi estatura, mi apariencia y mis alas conoces?- pisoteó queriendo pasar por alto el hecho de que sus alas no eran naturales.

-¿Las sirenas también existen?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al humano.

-Claro, yo no trato con ellas pero dicen que son demasiado arrogantes.- se cruzó de brazos.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Como sea… ¿Por qué me diste un beso en la frente la primera vez que estuve aquí?- ella se quedó sin aliento a la par que enrojecía. ¿No había estado durmiendo?

-Yo… ¡yo solo te estaba dando un regalo, no hay necesidad de maltratarme de esta manera, maldito malagradecido!- pisoteó aunque en el fondo no se arrepentía del todo por ese acto.

-¿Un regalo?- Karin suspiró, sabiendo que probablemente Hitsugaya no la dejaría ir hasta que le explicara todo.

-Las hadas poderosas como yo tenemos este poder… de regalar dones. Yo te di uno por… el conejito al que ayudaste ese primer día.- mintió en parte, porque en realidad aunque eso la conmovió su obsequio había sido por haberla cautivado tanto.

-¿Cuál fue el don que me diste?- el albino parecía escéptico, como si no terminara de creerle. Malditos humanos desconfiados.

-No fue nada malo. Tú te… veías muy solitario y…- se mordió el labio. –Se me ocurrió otorgarte el don de ser capaz de encontrar… a tu… ya sabes, al amor de tu vida.- se frotó el brazo.

Él alzó ambas cejas sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Es lo que las hadas hacemos, somos guardianes, queremos ver a todos felices.- volvió a cruzar los brazos algo a la defensiva.

-Y… ¿segura que esa cosa funciona?- frunció el ceño levemente apartando la mirada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Yo soy poderosa! Debió haber funcionado al instante o a más tardar una semana.- presumió un poco.

-Pues ha pasado todo un año y… yo no… nunca me he enamorado en mi vida.- admitió algo sonrojado.

-¿Y seguro que no conociste a ninguna nueva chica en el transcurso de esa semana? Es imposible que no haya funcionado.- su magia no podía estar fallando.

-No conocí a nadie esa semana.- insistió con firmeza, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor. –Bueno, sí, sí conocí a una nueva chica, ahora que lo pienso bien.-

-¡Aja!- gorjeó victoriosa a pesar de que corazón estaba ardiendo en celos. -¡Ya ves, te dije que yo no fallo!- -

-Pero.- él cortó su celebración. –Esa fuiste tú.- Karin se congeló completamente.

-N…no… no sabes de lo que hablas, humano… eso es imposible…- retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con el otro extremo del frasco. -¡No puedo ser yo! ¡Es ridículo que siquiera lo pienses! Obviamente estoy hablando de una chica de tu especie.-

-¿Tú especificaste que fuera una humana?- la miró intensamente.

-No, pero… no hacía falta. Es ridículo, e imposible.- se cruzó de brazos. -Ahora suéltame, estúpido humano.- ya estaba harta de esa estúpida construcción de vidrio.

-¿Prometes que no huiras?- la miró desconfiado.

-No voy a huir.- le sonrió inocentemente. Hitsugaya no pareció creerle. -¡Por favor! Es mi cumpleaños y me lo estás haciendo pasar miserable.- puso los ojitos de cachorrito que tanto le funcionaban a su hermana gemela para que consiguiera lo que quería.

-Hmm…- su mirada se ablandó levemente mientras finalmente retiraba su mano y dejaba libre la apertura del frasco para que pudiera salir volando. Ella revoloteó contenta a su alrededor, gorjeando de gusto al poder volver a ser libre. -¿Cuánto se supone que cumples?-

-Ciento sesenta y uno.- dijo simplemente flotando hacia su hombro para que pudiera oírla correctamente.

-¿Qué?- él pareció sumamente sorprendido. -¿Cuándo se supone que viven las hadas?-

-Somos inmortales, con esta edad yo soy prácticamente una niña en nuestros términos.- o adolescente, más bien. -¿Tú cuántos años tienes, humano?- inquirió curiosa.

-Umm, veinte.- wow, eso era ser prácticamente un bebé para su gente. –Y mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes nombre?- la miró con sus cautivantes ojos turquesas.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me llamo Kurosaki Karin.- rió. –Si no contamos el tamaño y el tiempo de vida, nosotros no somos tan diferentes, ya sabes.- se burló.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues negándote a ser la chica que conocí?- ella lo miró molesta, antes de suspirar tristemente.

-¿Por qué tenías que romper el buen ambiente?- se lamentó y Toshiro la miró sin comprender. –Ahora ya no puedo seguir postergando el momento.-

-¿Qué? ¿Momento, postergar?- el pobre no lo entendía.

-Nosotros pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, Toshiro.- sonrió. –Me has caído bien, me entristece tener que hacer esto.- él se levantó alarmado, irguiéndose en su gigantesca altura (para hadas), alejándose de ella.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué quieres hacerme?- levantó una mano como si fuera a darle un manotazo, pero de inmediato la bajó arrepentido y solo la miró impotente. -¡No me hagas ninguna cosa rara!-

Karin solo volvió a suspirar y se elevó hasta estar frente a su rostro.

-Olvídame. No vuelvas a este bosque. Olvídame. No vuelvas a este bosque.- repitió una y otra vez acercándose más y más a él.

-¿Q-qué?- el humano se quedó inmóvil, notando que ella se acercaba a su boca.

-…Olvídame.- posó su diminuta boquita como la más diminuta gota de calidez contra sus labios, sellando el hechizo.

Él cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente.

Cuando despertara, todo ese episodio se vería borrado de su mente, y él no volvería al bosque, no por voluntad propia, al menos.

Karin se llevó las manos al pecho, sorprendida de lo doloroso que se sentía incluso respirar, aquello estaba doliendo más de lo que había imaginado. Punzadas de sufrimiento pinchaban incesantemente contra su pecho con cada latido.

Miró al humano con lágrimas en los ojos antes de salir disparada volando lejos con sus alas artificiales.

Había hecho lo correcto, lo sabía. Era lo más conveniente para los dos.

Sus animalitos probablemente se enojarían, pero en el siguiente siglo no tendría problemas con la próxima generación, todos olvidarían a ese humano, que probablemente ya estaría muerto para entonces, de todas formas.

Sí… sería un humano más que quedaría en el olvido para todos… excepto para esta tonta hada que fue tan estúpida como para enamorarse de él.

Fin.

Holis! :D

No todas mis continuaciones terminaran felices, a veces pueden terminar peor q el primer fic xD Tenganlo en cuenta antes de desear la conti de algo e.e

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUZU-CHAN Y KARIN-CHAN! *O* Atrasado :P

Gosh, amo a esas gemelitas :3

Ahh... extrañaba tanto subir fics a altas horas de la madrugada X'D

Espero que esto les haya gustado! Y los personajes de Tite! n.n

Vacío queda oficialmente tachado de la lista de pendientes, q bien :3

Y wow, subi Olvido exactamente un año despues q Vacío xP Merezco el premio a la más floja :'v

Bien, ya dejo de joder!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
